Letters to Levi
by Padawan Toria
Summary: You are living on earth and have no idea that the anime on your TV is really happing somewhere else. But when you start sending Corporal Levi love letters, your entire life is turned upside down.


**Levi x reader Modern AU.** (F/N) = first name

(L/N) = last name

(F/F) = favourite food

 **Warning some bad language from Levi.**

 **Letters to Levi**

You were sitting in your living room eyes glued to the TV as they usually would be when you had a spare moment. On at this particular time was your favourite show of all Attack On Titan.

However, as much as the whole idea of human's fighting giants appealed to you, and it really honestly did, you had other motives to watch the show. Captain Levi. Humanity's Strongest soldier and the most obsessive cleaner ever.

Let's not beat around the bush you loved him. No, were in love with him. In fact, you were so much in love with him that you would often write him letters. More specifically Love letters. That was precisely what you were doing now.

You had a small box in the corner of the lounge, placed on a bookshelf, in which all of your letters were posted into. Now you were not stupid, actually you were in your first year of college, and new perfectly well that Levi was a made up character and there for not real.

But for some inexplicable reason, the morning after you put the letter in the box, it would be gone. Always. At first you presumed there was a hole in the box or something, but after conducting extensive searches, you could find no where for the letters to be. So you just liked to think that somehow Levi was real and for some reason he _was_ receiving your letters and looked forward to them every day.

 **In the Attack On Titan World**

Levi Heicho was sitting in his office doing paper work as per usual until he heard a noise in the draw of his desk. Opening it up he found the box Hanji had given him. It was vibrating. Levi smiled to himself… Yes, I said smiled.

He knew what was about to come through, another love letter from (F/N) (L/N). Even though Levi didn't know who this (F/N) was, he enjoyed reading the letters. Being Humanity's Strongest meant getting many women writing to him about how much they admired and loved him, but the short Captain couldn't care less about them. (F/N)'s letters however, were somehow different. They seemed like they came from the heart and that she wasn't just some gold digger looking for frame, but instead really loved and cared for him.

He picked up her latest letter and begun to read the words. He felt a strange feeling in his chest as he did this. Just then Hanji burst through the door.

"What you got there shorty?!"

He made a tch sound and turned to the crazy women.

"None of your fucking business shitty glasses!"

"Oh, is it another love letter from (F/N)?"

"Tch."

"It is! Let's see then!"

"No! It's not for you. It's addressed to me."

"Aww, fine."

"Is there something you wanted shitty glasses?"

"Nope, not really, I just came to see you."

"Well in that case get out!"

"Alright, Alright, no need to shout, I'll just go then. Bye Shorty!"

Just then Levi had an insane idea.

"Wait Hanji"

She turned around surprisingly slowly.

"Yes…?"

"Is there any way you can use your strange box thing to track whoever is send me these letters? You did make it after all… Why did you make it?"

"Ha Ha, glad you asked Shorty, well I was trying to create a system where we could communicate with other universes. You know in case they could help us fight the titans or help with donating food or with new and stronger walls or with-."

"Just get on with it." Levi said annoyed.

"Oh right sorry. Anyway, one day I was just sitting in my office and that box started vibrating and a piece of paper came out. I saw it was addressed to you so gave you the letter. It kept happing so I decided to just give you the machine."

"So does it work?"

"Well I don't know, someone is able to use it, but whether they're from a different universe or not, I can't tell."

"Well find out."

"What?"

"I don't care how you do it but find out who she is."

"Levi I just don't think it's possible."

"Don't give me that goddamit! Find out!"

"Fine."

"Good now get out."

Hanji walked to the door and shut it behind her with a loud slam.

I'll find you (F/N). Even if it's the last thing I do.

 **Back with you**

After posting your latest letter, you made your way to bed hoping, begging even, that Levi really was the one getting the letters and not some random person who would judge and take advantage of you.

In the morning, after yet another night filled with dreams of the short clean freak, you made your way over to the box in the corner to find, just as you expected, the letter was no longer there.

You let out a content sigh and walked to the kitchen ready to make (F/F). Today was Saturday so there was no collage. Just as you sat down to eat (F/F) a strange noise came from the lounge.

Swallowing the mouthful you had, you went into the living room to investigate. To your utter surprise, your special box was vibrating. You rushed over to it and looked inside, a piece of paper was coming out.

You took the paper out with much care, not knowing where it had come from or how it got to you. After reading the letter you dropped it in shock! Realising what you did, you bent down and shakily picked up the letter. It read:

 _Dear (F/N),_

 _I have been receiving your letters for some time now and I have to say I do look forward to them. However, I cannot return your feelings unless I know who you are and where you live. Hanji has been trying to contact alternative universes through a box magnesium, please if you are indeed not from our world let me know. I would very much like to meet you in person if that is possible. Also I managed to get through this entire letter without swearing once so you owe me for that._

 _Signed_

 _Lance Corporal Levi_

After re-reading the letter, you proceeded to have a huge fangirl fit until you crashed onto the sofa! Then you squealed some more. It really happened. Levi was real and had contacted you. That's it you could die happy, your life was complete.

As fast as you could, you crabbed the nearest pen and piece of paper and begun writing your reply.

 **Back with Levi**

"What is taking so long shitty glasses?"

"I don't know. If she isn't from around here, then it could take a while for your letter to reach her. Besides we never actually tried using the machines this way round before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, all the boxes have been used for so far was for her to contact you. How do we even know if it will work with you sending to her?"

"It better work shitty glasses or I will make your life hell." He said in a menacing voice.

"Wow calm down shorty. I'm just saying it's a possibility. It's very unlikely though."

"I hope for your sake you're right."

 **Time Skip to night time**

Around 10pm the box, which Levi had since put next to the stack of paper work he had on his desk, started to vibrate. Instantly, the captain stopped writing and waited impatiently for the letter to fully come through.

Once it did, he wasted no time in reading it. Levi was shocked to say the least, but somehow was also touched that (F/N) took the time to write to him even though they lived in different worlds.

Now came the hard part, getting to meet (F/N) and telling the mad scientist her invention worked.

Just then Hanji walked through the door.

"Speak on the devil." Levi muttered under his breath.

"Is that another letter?"

"Yes it is."

"Well what does she say?"

Levi pasted the paper to Hanji who read it aloud.

 _Dear Lance Corporal Levi,_

 _Well I must say, I never imagined that my letters would actually reach you, but I'm so happy that they have. Getting a reply from you was the high light of my life so far, which gives you an idea of what my life is like. Anyway, you asked where I'm from, I am not from your universe. My world is called Earth and well I think it's very far away from yours. But I would very much like to meet you too if that's even possible. Please let me know if you find a way to get our universes to connect. If it helps as motivation I'm only 5'1" which I know is shorter than you. I look forward to maybe meeting you in person._

 _Love (F/N)_

 _Xxx_

"Wow! Someone is really shorter than you? I didn't think that was possible. I guess I'll call her shorty from now on and you can be … grumpy!"

"You can't call her anything unless we figure out a way for her to get here."

Hanji thought for a minuet then said.

"Well I could use the same mechanism as with the boxes but instead make a portal to transfer her here."

"Get working Shitty Glasses, I'll let her know what you're doing."

 **Back with you again**

Ever since Levi had contacted you, it had been impossible for you to relax or more precisely, for you to sit still for longer than five seconds at a time. So at this particular moment you were indulging in the activity of pacing back and forth in your living room.

It felt like years since Levi had sent you the letter and you were hoping yours had reached him by now.

Then your ears picked up the sound of a machine buzzing. Your eyes flashed towards the box and saw paper come out. You grabbed it like a savage beast, read the words and nearly past out right there and then.

Levi had explained how Hanji was going to try and make a portal to transport you over to him. He also said that if you want to stay there, that he has talked to Erwin and you can join the Survey Corps.

All your dreams were coming true.

Around half an hour later another letter came through saying they were ready to try the portal. You responded saying you were ready too.

The tension was unbearable. It felt like a heavy weight hung over you the entire time. If this didn't work what would the consequences be? Would you ever meet Levi? You had no problem with giving up your life to go live in his world. You hated collage with all your being and had no other reason to stay.

Your parents died in a car crash a few years ago and you were an only child. It made you sad think about your past and leaving would mean starting a new life. A new life with Levi. That was a chance you couldn't pass up.

…

It was quiet. Too quiet…

Bam!

Suddenly, everything started flying around the room, all your paper for writing letters, cups, plates, pieces of fabric ripped of your sofa! Everything!

Then a vortex opened up right before your very eyes! A massive swirling black and purple portal was in your living room, you backed away slowly not knowing quite what to make of the situation.

It was then that something caught your eyes, a shadow was emerging, a silhouette of a person coming through to your side.

As they got closer it was clear to you who they were.

"Hanji!"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course! I'll explain later, just please help me get through…I'm scared…"

"Oh don't worry (F/N) it's perfectly save… I think. Just follow my lead."

"Okay."

You two made your way toward the portal, however, you stopped right in front of the entrance. As you turned to have one last look at your old life, you remembered something.

"Hanji wait! I just need to grab something!" You shouted to be heard over the noise of this contraption.

Hanji watched you disappear then come back with something in your hand.

"Alright let's go."

And so you both made your way into the dark abyss.

 **On the other side**

Your eyes had to adjust to the new light of the other side, the portal was pitch black and made this world seem like everyone decided to shine torches on you at the same time.

Another loud sound was heard and it presumed Hanji had closed the portal seeing how the wind had stopped.

After a few minutes your eyes finally chose to comply to your wishes and regain sight.

Oh and what an amazing sight it was…

There, stood before you was Lance Corporal Levi, in all of his 5'3" inch glory!

You could hear the door open and close, making you assume Hanji had left the room, meaning you were alone with him.

You opened your mouth to speak but were enveloped in a hug instead.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you, brat."

"I think the fact your hugging me can give me a pretty good idea."

You two separated and just stared at each other for a while.

"So…" You said after a little time. "Are you really as grumpy in person as you are in the anime?"

"The Fuck is that supposed to mean brat?"

"Well where I come from you and everybody else in this world are just drawings on my TV screen. But now that I'm here I can see that you are very much alive."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but damn you like nice when you try to explain things come here brat."

And with that he swiftly pulled you closer than you already were and kissed you.

It wasn't a passionate kiss though, no, it was slow and soft like a dream come true. His lips were not rough but instead were smooth and felt good on your own. His arms were around your waist and yours were in his hair. After some time you both finally pulled away for air.

"Wow…" You said.

"What's the matter brat? Never been kissed before?"

"Well no actually… I haven't. In fact, I've never even had a boyfriend."

"Well don't worry I'll be sure to change that."

You giggled a little bit then kissed him again.

After you separated he asked you.

"What's that on the floor?"

"Oh…" You bent down and picked up the box you went back to grab. "This is the only thing I wanted to bring with me."

"What's in it?"

"Just a locket with my mum and dad in and a picture of us all together when I was a little girl." You said handing him the box.

"Won't they miss you?"

"…There dead…"

Levi looked at you with wide eyes and set the box down on his desk.

"So people die in your world too?"

"Yeah, they do…"

"Don't worry I won't die on you."

"And I'll be with you until humanity beats the titans."

You both made your way over to the couch on the other side of Levi's office.

"So what now?" You asked after you had sat down.

"Now I take you to meet Erwin and get started on your training."

"Okay!" You said every excitedly. "But where am I going to stay."

"You really are an idiot." Levi said as he flicked your forehead. "You'll stay in here with me."

"Really?!"

"Yes. You think I'm going to go to all this trouble to get you here and not let you stay with me?"

"No, I suppose not… should we go then?"

"Umm, no not yet."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet."

And with that, he pulled you in for another kiss.

Everything was perfect in that moment. You had never been happier and you were going to work damn hard to finish your training and beat the taints. As he pulled away you realised all of this was because of your faith in your little box, all of this was because of your letters to Levi.


End file.
